


Be Pleased

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, fluffy babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"....You won’t offend me, my dear. I’m hiding who I was, the conditions of where I came from. I want people to think Glorious Gilmore is as I always lived.”</p><p>Jarett’s smile was gentle as he reached out to touch Shaun’s cheek. “I cannot be fooled.” He teased. “Be pleased.”</p><p>Gilmore smiled back, taking Jarett’s other hand in his. “Be pleased.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Pleased

“Ugh... _damn it_!”

“Shaun?”

Shaun’s hands shook as he held them aloft, his eyes squeezed shut and sweat dripping down from his forehead.

“I’m fine my dear, just give me…” He groaned as his arms tensed, blue-purple energy radiating there until it slowly faded away. “There…” he said with a groan, flopping back onto the bed, then looking over to who was there with him.

“Alright?” Jarett asked softly, and Shaun nodded.

The guard chuckled, leaning over and kissing him gently. “I’m sure when Vox Machina told me to keep an eye on you, they didn’t think I’d be helping you like _this_.”

Gilmore smiled and pulled his lover close. “From the way I saw it last night, _I_ was helping _you_.” He continued the kiss Jarett had given him.

“Mm, something that I very much appreciate.” Jarett mumbled against Shaun’s lips. “Shaun? May I ask you a question?”

 “Of course, my dear captain.”

“You’re from Marquet, yes? Just outside of Ank’Harel?”

“That I am, Shondal.

“Why do you not have an accent?”

 Gilmore smiled. “I came from nothing, and I always strived for greater things. I wanted to be known for more than coming from that small town in Marquet. As soon as I arrived in Emon I did a lot of listening. Listened to how they spoke in this new, strange country. Slowly but surely, it faded away thanks to pure will.” He chuckled.

 Jarett smiled back. “Impressive.” he complimented. “I found doing that quite difficult, and besides, it didn’t matter that much to me. I don’t care what people think of me.”

 “And why is that?”

Jarett shrugged. “Back in Marquet, in Ank’Harel...If I joined Vox Machina I would not be very welcome. And that is my fault. I did that myself and now...now that I’m away from that place...I do not know, it seemed wrong to hide who I am. Not that you are.” He added quickly.

 “Oh, I am. You won’t offend me, my dear. I’m hiding who I was, the conditions of where I came from. I want people to think Glorious Gilmore is as I always lived.”

Jarett’s smile was gentle as he reached out to touch Shaun’s cheek. “I cannot be fooled.” He teased. “Be pleased.”

Gilmore smiled back, taking Jarett’s other hand in his. “Be pleased.”

He let out a huff, leaning his head onto Jarett’s shoulder. “I want this war to be over already. I want to be working in my store instead of slowly weakening myself day in and day out.”

“At least like this, I can join you in bed. In Emon, we would never be able to.”

“I’d prefer to not be exhausted while a attractive man is in my bed. I’m constantly drained.”

“Never seemed to be a problem.”

“Don't be cheeky, now.”

“Will you teach me a lesson?”

Gilmore laughed. A booming, happy, joyful laugh that almost convinced Jarett that Shaun was alright. “Some one is friskier than usual. Could it be because now you have a reason to be by my side?”

“I’ve always had a reason, my love.”

Gilmore chuckled. “I know, my dear captain.” He pressed a kiss to Jarett’s forehead.  “I’m sorry to be so boring, my love. I’m not as young as I used to be. This sort of magic...it’s draining. Very much so.”

“I’m sure you’d be just as tired either way. That spell seems to be rather difficult.”

“You flatter me, dear.”

“I am being honest.” Jarett insisted. “Do not sell yourself short.”

Shaun smiled and kissed Jarett once more. “You keep my spirits up, my dear captain.”

Jarett happily kissed him back, lacing their fingers together.

“Be pleased.”

“Be pleased.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my tumblr, larlarinlalaland, and scream with me.


End file.
